Spike's Xbox Addiction
by MLP4eVa
Summary: Twilight Sparkle buys an Xbox One and spike gets hooked, causing her problems. RATED T FOR SOME VIOLENCE AND COURSE LANGUAGE!


It was an ordinary day. Spike was just jacking off to his favorite porno, "Slutty Dragonz Z" (Of course Twilight Sparkle was gone!). As soon as he heard the door open, Spike quickly fliped to the sports channel and rushed the door. "What are you doing?" Asked Twilight. "Just watching sports." said the purple dragon with a guilty look on his face. "Look what I got!" Twilight Sparkle had a misleading big black plastic bag that looked a lot like a trashbag. "What's inside the bag?" Asked Spike. The purple pony opened the bag and pulled out a big green box. It was an Xbox One! "Awsome!" said the enthusiastic Spike. "Can I play with it?" he asked with a smile on his face. "I get to play on it first because I'M older than you." said the selfish pony. "Well I'M your assistant. I'm always writing your damn letters and helping you with shit. You owe me, so why don't you shove THAT bullshit up your furry little ass, you damn bitch!" said the angry Spike. "Don't backsass me, you little dipshit! I paid 500 fucking dollars for this shit! WITH MY OWN HARD EARNED FUCKING MONEY! IT'S NOT MY DAMN FAULT THAT APPLEJACKASS IS A CHEAP BASTARD! STOP GIVING ME A FUCKING HARD TIME! DAMN!" yelled the angry and exasperated Twilight. "FUCK YOU!" exclaimed Spike while pointing his middle finger. The angry Spike went back upstairs to masturbate. Twilight Sparkle set up her Xbox One, put in Halo: The Master Chief Collection, and started playing. She played the online mode and cussed everyone out because she kept on getting owned by well... everybody. "YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! YOU GUYS ARE ALL HACKED!" said the frustrated Twilight. "No! You just suck." said Brony123. "You know what? FUCK THIS SHIT! I'M DONE!" Twilight Sparkle said as she violently hit the power switch on the console, nearly breaking it. The frustrated pony walked back upstairs to tell Spike the good news. "Spike!" yelled twilight as she knocked on the door while Spike was in the middle of fapping to hentai. "Just a sec!" said the post-orgasmic dragon, while wiping off his semen. "What is it?" asked Spike. "The Xbox One is open. I'm done with that shit. I'm going to masturbate." said Twilight. "YAYY! So what game do you have?" "Halo." "Is it fun?" "Sure. *sigh*" Spike enthusiastically rushed downstairs and grabbed the controller, having just washed his hands of course. Spike started playing. He played for hours upon hours upon hours. "Spike?" "Yes?" "It's dinner time! I made your favorite! Pot roast!" "No thanks! I'll just take some pizza rolls. Could you make me some? I'm in the middle of a match." "How good are you?" "I'm kickin' ass!" Twilight rolled her eyes out of envy and went into the kitchen to cook some pizza rolls for Spike. As she placed the plate down, she asks, "Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and I are going to King's Island, do you want to come?" asked Twilight. "No. I just want to stay home and play Xbox." said Spike glued to his game. "Okay. Suit it yourself!" said the disappointed pony exiting the door. Spike played hours of Xbox. Those hours turned into days. So far, he only stopped to sleep and eat. "Spike!" "Ugh! What the hell do you want?" "Rainbow Dash and I want to watch this cool new movie called Fifty Shades of Grey. Can we use the TV?" "NO! I HAVE TO GET TO THE TOP OF THE LEADERBOARDS!" "Spike, you've been playing that damn game for 5 days straight. Isn't it time to take a break?" "HELL THE FUCK NO! I HAVE TO PLAY NOW! LIKE I SAID, YOU PUSH ME TOO DAMN HARD! IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME I HAD A BREAK! WOULD YOU CUT ME SOME SLACK FOR CHRIST'S SAKE?" "You know what? THAT'S FUCKING IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS SHIT! GIVE ME THE FUCKING XBOX ONE!" Twilight Sparkle forcefully unplugged the console, much to Spike's dismay. "Guys, please!" said Rainbow Dash. "GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING XBOX ONE!" yelled Spike. Twilight Sparkle pulled out a chainsaw. "You wouldn't!" "I PAID FOR THE GODDAMN THING! SO I'M GOING TO SAW IT UP! IT SUCKS ASS ANYWAY!" Twilight reved up her chainsaw and started to cut it in half. "NOOOOOOO! WAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Spike was so devastated when his precious Xbox One was sawed to smithereens. "FUCK YOU TWILIGHT! FUCK YOU!" Spike yelled as he threw the controller on the ground. "I think I'm going to go home now." said Rainbow Dash. "Dammit!" said the disappointed purple pony, looking down at the destroyed Xbox One. Spike scurried back into his room to look for some good tentacle porn on YouTube to cool his head. As he was searching, he came across a video entitled, "Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One". He cried throughout the video. "*sigh* I miss my Xbox One. I am incomplete without it." said the depressed Spike. As days, weeks, and months passed, Spike eventually forgot about the Xbox One and moved on with his life.

THE END!


End file.
